Rise
Rise & Fall is the seventh (eighth in Nightmares) level in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Characters *The Player (playable) *Jacob Hendricks *Rachel Kane *Yousef Salim (P.O.W.) *Zeyad Khalil *John Taylor (voice only) *Raul Menendez (mentioned) Level briefing Encryption #6B-65-20-69. Protocol: Echo Considering the continued Rise and Fall of attacks in the region extreme caution is advised Mission: Interrogate Dr Salim in Egypt, Ramses Station and locate the targets Active Mission - Day 4 Pre-Mission Scrolling Text WASF. SOCWA-A Eyes Only. Encryption #6-BRAV0-6-5-2-0-6-9. OPERATIONAL PROTOCOL: Interrogation. Mission Status: OPEN. Day: 4. Priority one - interrogation of HVI -Or. Salim. Imperative to secure him before Stone. Following the INTEL leaks from Singapore, WA Emergency Security comms protocols were enacted - At this time we remain cut off from Command. En route to Cairo, we got word that local Egyptian Army Forces had successfully secured the HVI for interrogation. Local EA CO on site, Lt. Zeyad Khalil, coordinated the effort. Recent events have highlighted the undeniable fact that Hendricks is deeply unsettled by this mission, and his emotions are starting to affect his performance in the field. Nowhere was this more apparent than during the interrogation of the HVI. Though Doctor Salim did reveal additional information relating to the SP/CORVUS project, Hendricks grew visibly aggravated throughout his questioning - and came close to breaching our operational mandate. Hendricks' erratic behavior did not go unnoticed by our LNO. Privately, she confided that certain information had been withheld from our initial briefing - Specifically that Stone's team had been marked for termination immediately following their discovery of the SP/CORVUS project and their threats to go public. It was Kane that personally called in the CIA Black Bag team to terminate the team upon their return to the Black Station. When their efforts failed - we were called in with the same purpose. Given recent events, I have decided that this information should continue to be withheld from Hendricks. During our interrogation, the NRC launched an assault on Ramses Station. The attack involved a large scale ground force - a multilateral coordinated strike - targeting strategic weak points in the defenses of the FOB. The NRC’s effort was primarily directed at disabling the Egyptian Army's DEAD systems; in order to enter airspace unopposed. The precision of the attack suggests that they were acting on INTEL procured through the CIA and WA leaks released by Stone. Further collusion with the NRC is implied by the fact that Stone and his team used the distraction of the assault in order to breach Ramses Station and capture our HVI Salim. In the wake of the battle, we began preparations to abandon the FOB in order to pursue Stone and the HVI - via the tracker I had place on him prior to the interrogation. Knowledge of the tracker was initially withheld from Hendricks - a fact which in retrospect appears has only to have furthered his suspicions regarding my relationship with the CIA. Tracking signal pinpoints Or. Salim in TAI “Kebechet", formally the Garden City District of Cairo. Gallery Rise & Fall Gallery Database Image 1 BO3.PNG Rise & Fall Gallery Database Image 2 BO3.PNG Rise & Fall Gallery Database Image 3 BO3.PNG Rise & Fall Gallery Database Image 4 BO3.PNG Rise & Fall Gallery Database Image 5 BO3.PNG Rise & Fall Gallery Database Image 6 BO3.PNG Rise & Fall Gallery Database Image 7 BO3.PNG